


Aunt Fiona

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Double Drabble, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Just Aunt Fiona loving on her new nephew, that's all.
Relationships: Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: My Preposterous Borderlands Extended Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873684
Kudos: 8





	Aunt Fiona

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr Prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635017678343503873/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93)

“Wow.” Fiona held the day-old baby against her chest. His delicate fingers curled around her pinky, but his eyes remained closed. “Sasha. Just, _wow_. You--you really did this.”

Sasha smiled wearily. “You know what’s so weird to think about?” she mused. “I’m going to remember this moment for the rest of my life.”

“Me too, Sis.” Fiona shifted the baby slightly. “What’s weird about that, though?”

"Because if you come and visit him enough, he won’t remember his first time meeting _you_. ‘Aunt Fiona’ is just gonna be one of those forces of nature that’s always been around in his life.” Sasha’s next blink was so slow that Fiona thought she might be drifting off. “That’s either incredibly cosmic, or I really need to get some sleep.”

Fiona blinked too, very hard. “You know, he looks a lot like you, when you were this impossibly tiny.”

Sasha gave a short laugh. “You’re gonna try and tell me you actually remember that?”

“Course I do. You screamed more, though.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Fiona leaned down and planted a kiss on her nephew’s forehead.

“Hopefully, this means he gets all the best genes from you. When I consider the alternative…” she shuddered.


End file.
